LA Dreaming
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: The sequal to Villains are people too. In LA Ron sees a ghost from the past. And a reminder of a fateful night.
1. A day at the beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 1

"Sheila, Sheila, Wake up please, the plane has landed." Said Ron as he tried to wake up his girlfriend. Sheila Irene Goh was your average twenty five year old woman. Well if you count being able to produce green plasma flame from your hands as normal. About a month ago she started to date the sidekick of her nemesis Kim Possible. And has been happy ever since. About a week ago she called her former boss. Dr. Drakken. And told him that she quit. She wasn't going good. Nor was she staying bad. All she wanted was to be with Ron. She woke up after a few more shakes. "Don't wanna go to school." she mumbled as she slowly opened an eye. Seeing the face of her boyfriend brought her back to reality. "Did we land?"

"Yes we did. Now we need to get off the plane." After getting off the plane. They headed to the luggage counter. After waiting for about five minuets they got their stuff. Ron hailed a cab when they got outside. "Where too man?"

"The Hilton." Said Ron after placing their bags into the trunk. Looking at his girlfriend he said. "Today we relax. How about a trip to the beach. Tomorrow I'll begin to scout locations."

"Sure Ron. But when we get to the hotel remember you promised to call pri-er- Kim." Said Sheila as she was still getting used to calling her that.

When they got to the hotel Ron pulled out his cell and dialed Kim's number. After a few rings she got on the line. "Hey Ron. How was your flight?" Asked the emerald eyed redhead.

"Oh it was good. Save for having to hear Sheila snore for six hours." Said Ron as he ducked the pillow that was thrown in his direction. "We're settling into our room now. So how's Mr. Dr. Possible?"

"Daddy's doing good. But he won't listen to doctor's orders. I've had to hide all the snakes in the house. DADDY put down those chips! The doctor said no salty snakes." Ron could hear Dr. Possible say "Aww honey." Kim popped back on. "Well Ron I gotta go. I'll give you a call later." With that the line went silent. Ron got out his swim trunks and white t-shirt, his eyes bulged out as he saw what Sheila was wearing. She wore a two piece green wicked weasel bikini. It was slightly transparent. He said. "Good wow like me do." as all the blood rushed from his head.

"So you really like?" She said knowing the answer.

"Yup" Ron said as he regained the ability for speech.

Leaving through the beach entrance, Ron noticed someone vaguely familiar. She looked so damn familiar. She had long brunette hair. And she was playing with a little girl that he guessed was her sister or something. Well until he heard her call the other one "Mommy" He was broken from his thoughts as the all familiar voice came back to haunt him. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Bonnie?" Asked a flabbergasted Ron.

Author's note. So here's my new part in my ongoing series. I hope y'all like this one as well. I'll make the next chapter longer. But I just wanted to get this one rolling. Please read and review. Thanks.

Erik


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 2

"Bonnie? Wait that Bonnie. The one who fucked you over. The one I am going to kill. That Bonnie." Said Sheila as her hands flickered the familiar green glow.

"Yes that Bonnie. But you aren't allowed to kill her until I find out what's going on." Said Ron trying to calm down his enraged girlfriend.

"Ron. I know I messed up. I can't take back the words I said all those years ago. I heard you cry. It tore me apart. I wanted to apologize to you so badly. But my damn pride wouldn't allow it." Said Bonnie in a rush as she noticed Sheila's glare.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought, that I had hurt you." Said Ron. As he was speaking, the little girl came up to him. "Hey mister. Do you know my mommy?" Said the little girl as she played with her blond hair.

"He knew mommy while we were in school. Now Ronnie go and play. We have some grown up things to talk about." Said Bonnie as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Ronnie?" asked a perplexed Ron.

"I had her six months after we moved here. Thats why I couldn't say I was sorry. We moved before I got up the courage." Said a crestfallen Bonnie.

"Who's the father?" Asked Ron as he was processing the information. **We didn't use a condom. And the rythem method isn't the best form of birth control.**

"I'm not sure. It could be Josh Manky, but when I told him I was pregnant he left me before I could do a paternity test. The only other person is you Ron. I promised my self that I'd never hurt you again. So I never told you." Said Bonnie as tears freely fell from her face.

Ron looked at her. He stared deeply at her. His look wasn't of rage. It was more like sadness. In a small voice he said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Bonnie said.

"I ruined your life. If I had never went to that party. You wouldn't be in this state. I don't care if I'm the father or not. I'll provide what I can."

Bonnie was taken aback. "You didn't ruin my life. Veronica has taught me so much. I learned that all I was, was a spoiled child. She taught me to grow up. I am sorry that I ruined you're life. I saw how you were after that day. I noticed the scares on your wrists. I heard you break up with Kim, because you said you weren't worthy. Ron I am so sorry. " She said as five years worth of guilt spilled out.

"Bonnie, thank you." Said Ron

"Why are you thanking me?" Said the confused ex cheerleader.

"Because I know now that you don't hate me. And if you want. I can take a paternity test. In fact Wade can do one in about twenty minuets if I can get one of Veronica's hairs." Said Ron as he let a smile form on his face.

"Ron you're not mad at her?" Said Sheila as she looked at the former cheerleader and her child.

"Why would I be. I felt for so long that I was scum for what I did. I didn't think she felt the same way." Said Ron as he pulled out his Kimmunactor. "Bonnie do you want to do this?"

As her answer she called over her daughter. "Mommy needs to pull one of your hairs. I promise it won't hurt." She said as she plucked a hair from her daughter's head.

Taking one of his own. Ron called Wade. "Wade could you analyze these hairs. I need to see if the DNA matches." Said Ron as he placed the hairs into the collection plate of the device.

"Why Ron?" Asked the confused genius.

"I need to find out if I'm a father" Said Ron.

"WHAT!"

Kim was taking a nap on the couch because a mission last night tired her out. She was dreaming a very yummy dream. Ron was giving her a massage. "Kim let the stress ebb from your body focus on the sensations." Said the dream Ron as he rubbed her shoulders. Kim then noticed that Victor was feeding her grapes. "Does my queen need anything else?" Asked the dream Victor. Victor and Ron were dressed in only a speedo. "Well now that you ask. Your queen is very horny." Kim said as she rolled over to revel her nudity to both of them and not just Ron. They were about to start ravaging. When a rocket sailed past their heads. "Wait what is a rocket doing in my throne room?" Asked Kim. That woke her up. Another rocket sailed past her head. "TWEEBS goddamn it I'm going to kill you both. You little fucks ruined a perfectly good dream." Yelled Kim as she leaped off the couch.

"Oh!" Said Tim

"Shit!" Said Jim

They both shot off like the rockets they build. Getting to their room, they locked it with the three deadbolts they installed.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Yelled Kim.

After twenty minuets. Wade called Ron on the Kimmunactor. "Ron I've got good news and bad news. Well it all depends on how you take the answer." Ron was holding his breath. He let out a sigh and motioned for the genius to hurry up. Bonnie and Sheila were right next to him and Veronica was tugging on Ron's shorts. "Could you get your girlfriend to make those pretty sparkles again?"

"You have to ask Sheila that." Said Ron while he waited with baited breath.

"Sheila? Ma'am can you make those pretty sparkles with your hands again?" Asked the five year old.

Sheila stood away from the child and let her hands spark then die for a moment. Veronica clapped. The fun was interrupted by Wade.

"The father of Veronica is..."

Author's note.

I can go any way with this. But I'm going to decide it tomorrow Any suggestions. I've got several plans for this story so I hope I can make y'all happy with it. Until later on. Please read and review. And thank you for reading.

Erik


	3. Proud

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 3

"And the father of Veronica is. You Ron. Ok now that's one thing I'd never thought that I would say." Said Wade. Ron stood motionless for several moments until he was interrupted by Wade again. "Do you want me to tell Kim?"

"No I'll tell her. In fact I'm going to give her a call in a few moments." Said Ron as his grin grew bigger. **Wow I'm a dad. I can't believe it. **Sheila spoke up.

"Ron, are you sure that you're ok with this?" She asked expecting him to dissolve into tears.

"Yes, very much so. I thought, well I kinda hoped that my first child would be with you. But I did the crime now I'll do the time." Ron said as he approached Bonnie. "Bonnie. I'm the father."

"You are?" She asked. "Please don't be mad at me. Please."

"Why would I be mad?" **I'll never understand women. Ever.**

"You've never seen your daughter grow up." Said Bonnie. She turned around and called for her daughter. "Veronica I'd like you to meet your daddy."

Kim heard the sound of her cell phone as she entered her room. "Hello. Oh hi Ron. What's up?"

"Kim you'd never guess who I ran into." Said Ron as he eased into what he had to say.

"Who?"

"Bonnie. She's been living here in LA for five years. Andi'madad. Oh and our room is fantastic. They even have a mini bar." Said Ron

"That's nice. Wait what was that?" Said Kim as her mind registered what Ron just said.

"The room has a mini bar." Said Ron.

"Before that." Said Kim getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm a father." Said a very calm Ron.

"WHAT! WHO'S THE MOTHER!" Yelled Kim as she guessed the answer. "BONNIE, OH GOD, if she fucks you over again, I'll break more than her jaw."

"Now Kim calm down. I promise that she's not going to fuck me over. In fact I'm thinking about transferring to a school here so I can spend time with Veronica." Said Ron as he tried to calm his enraged friend.

"Veronica?"

"My daughter. I am going to have to get used to that." In the background, Kim heard Sheila exclaim. "You're moving here!" Ron responded to her by saying. "Yeah. I mean, I want to be a good father to her. Kim I gotta go. I'll call you later on tomorrow Later. " The other line went dead as Kim just stared at the wall. **Ron's a dad?**

After getting off the phone with Kim. Ron went up to Bonnie. "Bonnie. I am going to stay here in LA, and try to be a father for Veronica. If you'll let me?" Said Ron with a look of pure pleading in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to ask someone important in my life. Ronnie?"Bonnie said as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Said the five year old. As she was working on a sandcastle with Sheila.

"Do you want Ron to stay here?" Asked Bonnie.

"Daddy. I can call you daddy right?" Said Ronnie as she tugged on Ron's shirt.

"Yes you may. If it's ok with your mom." Said Ron as he fought back a tear.

"Mommy? Can daddy stay here? Please. Daddy? Did I do something bad? Is that why you've never been near me. I'll be good. Please make mommy happy. She cries." Said Ronnie as she buried her face into his shirt.

Bonnie almost cried at the sight of her daughter pleading with Ron. "Yes call him whatever you want. And he'll stay as long as you want."

"Wait a minuet. Don't I get a say? I mean I am his girlfriend after all." Sheila said after watching the tender moment.

"Yes you do dear." Said Ron.

"I say, be happy Ron. I'll stand by you no matter what happens." Said Sheila as she finally let the tear escape from her eyes.

"Ron?" Said Bonnie. "How about us grown ups go out tonight. I know a great place. And my mom will watch Ronnie."

"Sure. I'll take two of the most wonderful women in the world out." Said Ron as he nearly burst with happiness.

"Two?" Said Sheila.

"Why the love of my life. And the mother of my girl."

Author's note.

The reason I'm writing it like this. Is because I see Ron as doing the right thing. Bonnie has hurt him. And he'll never forget it. But he doesn't hold grudges. As I go on with this story, I'm going to show how a new relationship will form. NO I'm not breaking up Ron and Sheila. I'm just adding a new dynamic. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik


	4. Kim's memories And some boyfriend fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show. This is a Kim and Victor chapter. I'll get back to Ron and the girls next chapter.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 4

"Ron's a dad." Kim said for the twentieth time in an hour. Kim had processed the information. But it still did not compute. When she found out about the party five years ago. She reacted in a way that scared her. She didn't scream at Ron. But she accepted what he did. "I can't blame you. You were drunk. I still can't believe you drank anything at all. But tell me. Why?" She had asked.

"I thought it was you. I know it's a lame excuse. But it's true. Kim I feel completely unworthy of you. The only way I can say this is directly. You deserve by far better than me. I'm breaking up with you. We're still friends. But I feel that you don't need a rapist as a boyfriend. I'm scum." He cried afterwards , he ran down the hallway. She couldn't find him for the rest of the day. Bonnie came down the hall during that afternoon. "Hey Kim. Where's your loser pet?" Bonnie said in her stuck up way.

Kim didn't react with a snide comment. But with a strike to her face. The brunette landed on the floor with a thud. Four of her teeth were knocked out. Kim stood over her with a look of grim satisfaction. "You fucking BITCH! I've lost what is probably the best person in my life. I still have him as a friend. But I love him. You ruined it. And if I ever, EVER see you near him again. I'll fucking kill you." Kim turned around and left. Three weeks later. Bonnie moved to LA. She had to have her jaw wired shut. But with re constructive surgery. No one noticed. Kim snapped out of her memories. She went to her desk and pulled out a small box. In that box was a lock of brunette hair, and three teeth. "I hope she doesn't fuck his life over again. If she does. I'll have twenty nine more teeth to add to this." shutting her box. She left her room. She was greeted by her father. "Hey Kimmie cub. How are you?"

"I'm good daddy." Said Kim as she headed for the door.

"How's Ron?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ron's Ok. He's enjoying his stay. And he got some news. But I'll let him tell you." She said. As she bit back the acid in her throat.

"That's good. Well I'll see you later honey." Kim's father said.

"Bye daddy. And you better follow the doctor's orders. Because if I find snack wrappers you will have hell to pay. Love you daddy." Said Kim with a look that would make a demon blanch.

Getting to Victor's apartment took her fifteen minuets. She was greeted by her demigod of a boyfriend. "Hey Kim. How are you doing. I just got off the phone with She-she. She told me that Ron got some wicked awesome news. Wow, whenever I go to LA, all I do is surf." Said Victor as he took a sip of his beer. "Want one Kim?"

"No sorry. Beer is an enemy. Too many bad memories." Said Kim as she took him into her arms. They kissed for about two minuets. Breaking for air, Victor said. "What brought that on? Not that I mind."

"I just wanted to show you how much I care." Said Kim as she ran her finger up his chest. "I had a rather interesting dream about you the other day." She recanted the dream to him. Well she omitted the Ron parts. But it brought a reaction from Victor. He took her into his bedroom. They've been dating for the last month. This is the most that they've done with one another. Not for lack of trying on her part. He wanted to take it slow. But now he's speeding up quite nicely. "Kim, all I want to know is. Do I have to wear a speedo? Those are very uncomfortable." He said with a smirk.

"No you don't. In fact I'd prefer you in absolutely nothing." With that, Victor stripped in epic time. She was stunned by his body. She took off her clothes. For what seemed like forever they just stared at each other's bodies. Each soaking in every detail for future reference. Victor thought. **Wow I didn't know that Kim had a tattoo. It's such a cute little moon. And a perfect place for it as well. Mmmmmmm I wonder if I stare too long I'll burn another hole in her bum.**

Kim started thinking as well. **Why does he have a care bear on his ankle?**

After watching each other. Kim started to focus on Victor's ridged manhood. She wrapped her fingers around the base. "Is this for me?" Not waiting for an answer. She took him into her mouth. He laced his fingers through her hair. And forced her deeper onto his cock. She wrapped her tongue around the shaft as she felt the head brush against the back of her throat. Her fingers made their way to her very wet pussy. Playing with her silken folds, she continued to suck him. Pulling back with a audible POP. She went to lay on the bed. Taking a condom off of his bedside table. He unwrapped the rubber and placed it onto his hard on. She gasped as he entered her. They just laid there for a moment feeling the sensations of being so close. He started to move faster and faster. She felt like her insides we're being rearranged. "Victor! I'm GOING TO, OH GOD!" She screamed as climax came upon her body. It was great. Victor picked up speed. Moving faster and faster he felt like release was coming. With a loud guttural moan, he filled the condom within her. After taking it off and throwing it away. They just laid there and basked in the after glow.

Author's note.

I thought I'd bring Kim and Victor into the mix. Since I have characters on two coasts. I kinda have to do Kim chapters, and Ron chapters. Besides I thought Victor needed some action. Hope y'all liked the back story. I'm going to have a Sheila and Ron and Bonnie chappie next time. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Erik


	5. Dinner Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 5

Ron followed the directions to Bonnie's house. He was greeted by her mother. "Ronald. Are you from Bonnie's school?" Asked her mother as she ushered them in.

"Yes. We went to high school together. Ummmm Did Bonnie tell you?" Asked a suddenly nervous Ron.

"Tell me what?" Said Bonnie's mom.

"That I'm Veronica's father." Said Ron as he expected to be beaten about the head and shoulders. Bonnie's mother stood silent for several seconds then spoke up. "You're Ronnie's dad. Did you just find out?"

"Yes about three hours ago to be exact." Said Ron as he expected the other shoe to fall.

"I'm glad that Bonnie finally told you. Do me a favor. Don't run. Please stay. Bonnie needs someone in her life. And Ronnie needs a daddy." Said Bonnie's mom as she took him in a motherly embrace. As she was hugging Ron, Bonnie came down stairs. "Thanks mom for watching Ronnie. Oh I guess your excepted Ron." Said Bonnie with a mild giggle.

"Yeah. And ma'am I promise that I'll never leave Ronnie." Bonnie's mom just smiled. Bonnie spoke up. "We have to get going mom. I'll let you talk to him later. Ronnie is taking a nap. She should be fine for you. Bye mom." The last was just uttered as they closed the door. On the way to the restaurant Bonnie told them what she's been up to. "Well I"m a fitness instructor and model. I make enough to support Ronnie, but I feel like I'm not enough for her. That's why I'm glad that you're here Ron. I know that we aren't getting together. But I'm happy that you decided to be a dad for her. Well looks like we're here." Sheila stayed silent. She was lost in her thoughts. **It's odd. I'd thought that Ron would have freaked out by now. I mean being a father and all. But he seems like he's just accepted it. Like somehow he knew that this trip would be more than just scouting locations for a resturant. I know he still loves me. But I don't know about her.**

Sheila spoke up. "This place looks nice. What kind of food is served here?"

"Italian." Said Bonnie. Bonnie found a place to park and they all got out. The restaurant had a open bar. After finding a table, they each placed a order at the bar. Ron had a Red bull and vodka. Sheila and Bonnie both had a sex on the beach. Sipping on their drinks, They chatted. "Ron I'm glad you're taking this so well. Ronnie just loves you. Are you really moving here?" Asked Bonnie as she played with her straw.

"Yes I am. I was going to do it after school. But now. I can just transfer credits to LAU and finish my culinary arts course there. Sheila, you've been silent. What's up?" Asked Ron as concern made it to his features.

"Well honey. I've been allowing you two to catch up. Also I'm just trying to figure out how are we going to do this." She said while taking a sip of his drink. He took a few moments to respond but when he did he had the rapt attention of both of the women. "That's easy. If you don't mind Bonnie. But I can buy a house big enough for all of us. We can live together for a while until I find you a place. I mean it's not like I'm going to be dating two women. But I'll be providing for my family." He said as the waiter approached. "What will it be?" He asked.

Sheila ordered for them. "Ron will have the chicken parmashin. While Bonnie and I will have the eggplant parmashian." She lived with Ron for a while. And she kinda guessed what Bonnie wanted. Sheila found it odd that Bonnie and her seemed so alike. Bonnie spoke up after the waiter left. "Ron I'll gladly live with you. I mean it's going to be some getting used to. But I feel it's best for Ronnie. Oh and here." She handed him a recent wallet sized photo of the five year old.

Sheila looked up with a glint in her eye. She had finally decided to tell them. "I don't mind sharing Ron. I mean if you don't mind being with me as well?" She said to Bonnie. Bonnie stared for a moment. Then smiled. "Now that's an offer I can't refuse." Ron looked surprised but smiled as well. "Man and when most people go on vacation. They just get t-shirts."

Author's note.

My 10 month old is driving me batty. So this is it for today. I'll continue this thread tomorrow. As well as toss in some Vic/Kim. Until then . Thanks and please review.

Erik


	6. Dinner part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show. Today is going to be another two post. Once I finish this one. Chapter 7 will be worked on. Sorry for not posting yesterday.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 6

"Well when you go on vacation Mr. Stoppable. You tend to get more than t-shirts." Said Sheila as she smirked.

"Bonnie? Are you sure that you are Ok with this?" Asked a concerned Ron as he finished the remains of his drink.

"More so than ever. I mean for the past five years, all I've had is Ronnie. Now I feel like I can have a family." Said Bonnie. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was close to 10:00. "Oh We have to go. Ronnie has school tomorrow."

"Ok." Said Ron and Sheila together. They left the restaurant after leaving a very good tip. Bonnie dropped off Sheila and Ron at their hotel. Bonnie got to her place after about twenty minuets of driving. "Hey mom. How's Ronnie?" Asked Bonnie as she put her keys up and took off her shoes.

"She's been a dream. All she was, 'daddy' this and that. She's so happy. Oh well I guess I'll see you later. Bye Bon-Bon. I love you." Said her mom as she approached the door. Bonnie gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After her mom left, Bonnie went into her daughter's room to check on her. She was fast asleep. Bonnie just smiled as she watched the little girl sleep.

"Hey Victor. What's up with the tattoo?" Asked Kim as they were cuddling on the couch.

"If you must ask. It's the result of a bad bet. I thought I could go toe to toe with Sheila doing tequila shots." Said Victor as he thought about that night. Kim laughed "Hey it's not that funny. I mean what's up with that moon on your ass?"

"Well if you must know. I got it about a year ago when I was on vacation." Said Kim after her fit of the giggles.

"Where?" Asked Victor as he took interest in this new facet of Kim.

"Panama city beach, Florida. Ron and I went. I still remember the look on his face when we went into one of the head shops. 'What's a bong?' he asked. It was very fucking funny." Kim said. Victor and her spent most of the night laughing and telling stories.

Ron laid on the bed with Sheila. "It's been a weird day huh?"

Sheila took a sip of a soda and spoke up. "Yeah like you don't have em. Remember 'MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!' huh."

Ron laughed at that. "Yeah but with Monkey Fist, I'm never going to hear that I'm a father of his child. That would just be sick and wrong." Ron shuddered. And Sheila just laughed. After her laughter died. She took off her shirt. "Wanna play?" She knew the answer but she liked asking anyway. Getting off the bed she took out her suit case. Pulling out two silk ropes and her whip. She tied Ron to the bed. She then let the whip just trail along his chest. She snapped her wrist back and let it strike upon his chest. He let out a hiss that was a cross between pain and utmost pleasure. "Do you like that Bonnie girl?"

He was shocked by the question but answered the best he could. "Mistress I've never hated her. But I just don't know on that one." She thought about it for a moment then responded. "Good answer. I mean if you answered yes I would know that you are lying. It's going to take more than a day to be able to trust her again. But I'm happy that you are at least trying to get along with her. You're a good man. But now you are mine to do with what I wish." She said snapping into full mistress mode. Ron relished his life. He had a woman that understood him on more than one level. And know he felt complete because the one person he thought hated him doesn't. But his musings were interrupted by the swift sting of a whip against his legs. She gave him about twenty lashes. Afterwards she rolled a condom on his length. She filled herself with him in a swift motion. She leaned over him and proceeded to bite his neck. He let out a gasp as he felt her suck on his neck. She was in rapture, she tasted his blood upon her tongue as she was filled. She leaned up. He craned his neck to see him filling her. She tracked her nails along his marked up chest. Rivulets of blood formed. "I guess you'll have to wear a shirt at the beach tomorrow" She said as she rode him harder. He thrusted his hips so he filled her to the hilt. She gasped as she felt his pubic bone grind against her clit. "MMMMM RON that is so damn good." They made love/ fucked like bunnies for the rest of the night.

Author's note. This is the first part of my two post day. My birthday is on Sunday. I know that has nothing to do with this. But I thought I'd mention it. Lol. Read and review. Thanks for reading

Erik


	7. Kim remebers the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show. Today is going to be another two post. This is the 2nd of my two posts. Hope you guys dig this one as well.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 7.

The next day Kim headed home. Getting home she was greeted by her father. "Hey Kimmie Cub. How was your night?" Asked Timothy Possible as he drank his coffee.

"That had better be decaf daddy." Said Kim. "Victor and I had fun last night. We talked about tattoos." Said Kim with a mild blush as she remembered how they saw each other's tats. Victor has seven tattoos. Including the Care Bear one. He also has a tattoo of a black widow spider on his shoulder. A dragon encircling his right leg. A monkey with it's tail wrapped around his arm. A pentacle in between his shoulder blades. A bio-hazard symbol on his right bicep. And Eddie from Iron Maiden on his left bicep.

"Tattoos? Are you thinking about getting one?" Asked her father as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I already got one. I got it last year during spring break." Admitted Kim

"Ok. Well honey I have to get to the office. I'm glad I can go back to work." He said as he emptied the remains of the coffee cup into the sink. After he left, Kim's cell went off. "Hey Ron. What's up?"

"Hey KP, Nothing major. Someone wants to talk to you." His voice was cut off by a small child's voice. "Hello are you one of my mommy's friends from school too?" Said what Kim guessed was Ron's daughter. "Umm yeah I knew your mom." Kim couldn't bring herself to say they were friends.

"My name's Veronica. What's yours?"

"Kim."

"Kim Possible? Wow you are so cool. Can i be like you when I grow up?" Kim thought she was about to cry.

"Could you put your dad back on?" She heard the sound of the phone being passed to Ron. "Isn't she great KP. Well I'll call you later. I need to get Ronnie to school."

"Talk to you later Ron. Bye." She heard the phone disconnect. Kim headed to her room. She thought about the phone call. **I wonder if I had stayed with him that we'd be talking to our daughter. I'm happy for Ron. But I feel like he's the one that got away. I remember after the dance. **

_(Flashback)_

"_Wow KP. I didn't know you cared like that. That kiss was. Oh WOW!" Exclaimed Ron as they were heading out of the gym. Kim never thought she'd be happy with him. But their they were. Just being with each other. They got on the back of his scooter and putted to her house. He walked her to the door. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. After several seconds they broke the kiss. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow KP." Said Ron as he turned to leave. In Kim's mind she yelled. **Don't go. Stay with me. I want to make love to you.** But she couldn't get her mind and mouth to work together. She knew she had it bad for him. For several months they dated. He never went past kissing. She was getting frustrated. But he kept his gentleman like manner. One day she was over at his house. They were sitting on his bed in his room. "Hey KP. Wasn't that last mission just way too easy. I mean does Drakken even try?" Said Ron with a hearty laugh. Kim just stared at him. He had a predatory glare about her. She pushed him down on the bed and started to wildly kiss him. He returned the kiss with a passion. His hands crept up her body until they were on her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. Then as fast as they were there he pulled back. "Sorry KP. I didn't hurt you did I?" Said Ron as he blushed a deep crimson. _

"_No you didn't in fact it felt really good. Now I want to make you feel good." She said as she started to move her hand up his leg. She stopped when she reached his jean covered penis. "Oh Kim!" Ron gasped as he felt her hand there. They always made out that way. They never made skin to skin contact. Kim loved every moment of it. When they reached senior year. She decided that it was time for them to go further. She knew that the party of the year was coming up. When she got th e courage to go up to him and take him. Her Kimmuncator went off. "God damn it." she swore as she turned it on ,"What's the sitch Wade." looking at the young computer genius._

"_Drakken's stolen a new top secret weapon." Wade said._

"_Got a ride set up?" Asked Kim._

"_It'll be there in five minuets." He said._

"_Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim set off looking for Ron. After three minuets of searching she decided that she had to take the mission solo. She found out about what happened with Ron and Bonnie the day afterward. Ron was so downtrodden. He broke up with her because he thought he wasn't worthy enough. She lost him. And now talking to his child only hurt her more._

_(End Flash Back)_

Kim cried for most of the morning. Knowing that hindsight is 20/20 she figured that if Ron can forgive Bonnie. Then Kim will try to.

Author's note. Here's the second post of the day. I know I'm writing Kim as dwelling in the past. But with her nature, she needs everything to go her way. And that was something she couldn't spin her way. I assure you that she's happy with Victor. But this will nag at her as well. Thanks for reading this. Please review.

Erik


	8. Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 8

After dropping off Ronnie at school. Ron, Bonnie, and Sheila headed to the gym that Bonnie worked at. Bonnie loaned Ron her car so he can meet with a potential investor. That left her and Sheila together. Sheila headed to the locker room to get changed. Her green and black leotard matched her jumpsuit just about. Shelia agreed to take one of Bonnie's aerobics classes. Bonnie was doing high impact today. "All right class. Now we're going to do stretches." After an hour of working out. Sheila was nice and sweaty. She headed back to the locker room to change. She stepped in and noticed Bonnie getting out of the shower. **MMMM so that's what she looks like naked. Ron's got himself a very good eye. **Ron told her that he had a crush on Bonnie during high school. But after the incident. Or as he calls it now. 'That day' . Sheila looked at her for a couple of seconds then headed to the showers. Bonnie got prepared for the next class. "Hey Sheila would you like to be apart of my yoga class?"

Ron drove Bonnie's car to his meeting place. He met with his investor and was shocked. "Oh my god! Steele Toe." Ron said as they took a seat at the cafe. They talked for several minuets. Steele Toe was happy to invest. Ron did save his life after all. After the meeting Ron got up to leave but was stopped by the wrestler. "Hey do you want to come to a party tonight. Some producer is throwing it for the cast of my new movie. I'm going for the free food. I mean, my wife's in Denver with the kids. Man I miss her. Tell you what. If you come I'll get you at least two more investors."

"Sure I'll be there. Do they mind if I bring dates?" Asked Ron as he jotted down the address to the party.

Kim back flipped away from the explosion as DnAmy sent another slew of minions after her. "Kim Possible I'll kill you! You took away my Monty." The mad woman screamed as she threw another bomb at Kim. "I wasn't the one who put him away. Ron did. But you're still a sick loon. I'll make sure you two share a cell." Yelled Kim as she slammed two genetically altered bunny rabbits' heads together.

"Me and Monty! Together. Great! I'm there." Said the mad woman as she called off her creatures and was escorted out of her lair. After talking to the GL agents. Kim caught her ride back to Middleton. She decided that she needed a vacation. "I know I'll see what LA is like."

"Umm are you Drew Pinskey?" Asked a very formally dressed man. His Armini suit was a bold contrast to Drakken's lab coat.

"Yes I am. What's this all about?" Asked Drakken as he took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"I'm Steven O'Donnell and I run Def Island records. I head some of your music and I was wondering if you'd like a record contract." Said the man as he handed Drakken a check. After staring at the check for 25,000 dollars Drakken decided. "Is this the starter check? If so then I'll make a record with you. Oh and I go by DJ Drewsky."

Rufus woke up in the hotel room around noon. He noticed that no one was around. He shrugged his shoulders and got some cheese out of the mini fridge. While eating the cheese he unscrewed the cap off of one of the mini bottles of tequila. Ron and Sheila came in and noticed the very drunk mole rat, yelling at Jerry Springer on TV.

Author's note. Well I guess it's three today. I thought I'd continue some of the threads I started earlier. Please review. Thanks to all of you for reading. Oh and I'm thinking about writing another Kim Possible fic. But I am trying to decide between doing a RonBon or RonKim fic. I don't know which. So could y'all help me decide? thanks

Erik


	9. Going to a party

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 9

Dealing with a drunken naked mole rat is not fun. Rufus was still retching into the toilet. "Ok buddy, out with the evil. Hey Sheila, next time we get a hotel, no booze." Said Ron as he held onto his friend. After about ten minuets of vomiting. Rufus felt better. The mole rat promptly passed out. Sheila went up to Ron. She tried her best to look innocent. But she didn't quite pull it off. "Ron honey? When Bonnie and I were working out. I kinda saw her naked in the locker room. Me wants." Said Sheila as she stroked Ron's chest. Ron spoke up. "Sheila, how is it that just yesterday you wanted to kill her on sight. Now you want her in the yummy good good since? Is it just me or are women the most confusing creatures on the planet. Well next to physics professors. With that, it'll have to be between Bonnie and you to decide. I'm for it either way. But now that Rufus is passed out. We have to get ready for the party that Steele Toe invited us to." Said Ron as he scrambled to find his suit case.

"Ron how are you so understanding of all this?" Asked Sheila as she got into her dress.

"Because this isn't weird. I mean I've dealt with someone who wanted to take over the world by buying out AOL and mass spaming everyone. To me this is normal. Besides I'm just happy that you've excepted that I'm a father." Said Ron from the bath room as he got into his clothes. Ron also hid a small box in his pants pocket. **I meant to ask her yesterday but it got hectic. I hope she accepts. I mean sure it's been only a month. But I love her so.**

Kim was getting ready for her trip when she was interrupted by her Kimmunacator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Nothing major. I was just wondering if I can come with?" Asked Wade.

"You leave your room?" Asked a shocked Kim.

"Well you're heading to LA. And G4 is there. I mean it's a chance to meet Morgan Webb. Also my mom says it's cool." Said Wade with a bit too much hope in his voice.

"Ok Wade you're in."

"Thanks mom for watching Ronnie again. I promise not to make this a nightly thing." Said Bonnie as she headed out the door. She arrived at the hotel where Ron and Sheila were staying. She heard soft not quite human moans coming from the room. After knocking on the door, she was greeted by Ron. "Hey Bonnie, Rufus is still a bit hung over. But he's drank enough alka-seltzer to make sure that all he has is a wicked case of the burps. So he won't be coming. By the way you look fantastic." Bonnie couldn't help her self at the sight of a hung over mole rat. So she just laughed. Her laughter ceased when she saw Sheila. "Well girl it'll be us for most of the night. Because Ron boy here is going to be hob knobbing for investors. When he lets the charm out he can deffently work a room." They left to the sounds of Rufus yelling at the room to stop spinning.

Victor was the only one left in the lab. Dr. Possible left hours ago. Trying to figured out a unified field theory is hard. But he kept on working on the equation. He was intruppted as he felt warm hands on his shoulders. "Oh hi Barbra. How are you?" He asked as she turned him around in his chair. "Vic you've been at this for fifteen hours. You should head home. I know you genius types can't leave a project until it's done. But I need my men in tip top condition." She said with a bit of a purr. Victor saved his data and proceeded to leave. His trip was cut short by a pair of lips grazing his.

Arriving at the party. Ron had Bonnie on one arm and Sheila on the other. He was greeted by Steele Toe. "Hey buddy glad you could make. I hope you ladies don't mind but I have a client that's just dying to meet this young man." Ron gave a apologetic shrug as he was whisked off. Sheila stood in shock for a moment when she noticed someone standing in the corner. "What is that guy doing here?" She walked up to the man. "Dr. Drakken what are you doing here?" She asked the blue tinged man.

"If you must know Shego. I'm one of DefIsland's newest recording artists. They really dig the way I spin a record." She let out a small giggle as she noticed the way he was dressed. He had on a Adidas track suit. A gold chain with a diamond D on it. And a pair of Nike's. He spoke up again. "You know this recording industry is more evil than I could ever be. So how are you and oh what's his name doing?"

"His name is Ron. And we're doing quite well. Oh and by the way this is Bonnie." Sheila said as Bonnie shook his hand. "So what's your DJ name?"

"DJ Drewsky."

"Oh my god. I owe my cosiuon a soda."

Author's note.

One day I'll get some flow going with this story. I promise the next one will be better. I'm kinda under a nyquil induced spell. So this will probably be one of the more random chapters. But I promise tomorrows will be better. Thanks for reading

Erik


	10. Parties end and Vic talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 10

Victor felt like he betrayed Kim in the worst way. Even though he stopped his boss from doing anything else. The kiss lasted a second until Victor pushed her off of him. "Barbra. I don't know what you want from me but I'm dating someone else." He said in the firmest tone possible. Barbra gave him a look that could melt lead. "You're willing to lose your job because you won't do anything with me." That was when Victor pointed up and said. "Gotta love big brother. There's a camera in here, with a mike I might add. So um are we done with this harassment bullshit? Or do I have to get the supervisors in here?" He said as he walked out the door leaving a shocked Barbra in his wake. Making sure to go into the security room to make a copy of the tape, Victor felt like he needed to call Kim. After a few rings she picked up. "Kim I had the most fucked up day at work." He said as soon as he heard her pick up. "What happened?" She asked. "My boss tried to seduce me. It was really messed up." Victor said as he exited the building. "She did what? I hope you remembered that the office is on video." Said Kim as Victor heard the sound of stuff being moved in the background. "I got a copy of the tape. What's going on in the background?" He asked. "I'm packing some stuff. I decided after the last mission that I need a vacation for the next couple of days. I'm going to go see Ron and meet his daughter." Kim said. "You're not going to kill that Bonnie person are you?" Said Victor as concern entered his voice. "No Vic I promise I won't kill her. God that was five years ago. I mean I don't hold grudges forever." Said Kim trying to sound convincing. "So I guess I'll see you next week. Right Kim?" Said Victor. "Yeah you will honey. Well I have to get to the airport. I'll see you on Monday after class. I love you." Said Kim in a rush. After Victor told her that he loved her back the line went dead. Victor hoped that all was going to go well for a certain blond person.

Bonnie and Sheila left Dr. Drakken to go find some 'fly honeys.' after getting out of ear shot Sheila said. "OK someone is going to have to tell 'Dj Drewsky' that this isn't 1994 anymore. I mean how did he get a contract?" She laughed as Bonnie spoke up. "I guess the label is going to play up the whole mad scientist thing." They both laughed as Ron ran up to them. "Guys! Guess what? Oh my god. This is awesome. BOO YA!" Said Ron in what seemed like one breath. Sheila told him. "Calm down Ron. Now tell us." After several deep breaths, Ron was able to speak. "I've got three investors lined up for my restaurant. And I have a offer from food tv to host a cooking/talk show for them when I get out of school. And I just got off the phone with my school and my credits are already transferred to the LA school for culinary arts. I have not a thing to worry about except." Sheila looked at him as he got on one knee. "Sheila Goh will you marry me?" He said as he opened a small velvet lined box. The ring was 24 karat gold. It had diamonds intertwined in a Celtic pattern and the inside was inscribed 'To my one true source of happiness.' Sheila looked at him for several suspenseful minuets before answering. "Yes I will Ron. Yes I will." Everyone at the party appuladed. They decided to leave shortly afterwards. Sheila and Ron both asked Bonnie to crash at their room. "I have to call my mom first." After telling her mom not to worry and that she would be home in the morning. They headed to the Hilton. When they got in the room, Rufus was back to his chipper self. "Have you been getting into the booze again old buddy?" Asked Ron. "Na uh. Just cheese." Said the naked mole rat. Rufus fell asleep after getting about two times his body weight worth of cheese. Bonnie noticed the whip still on the bed. "Are you guys into this?" She asked as she stroked the handle of the whip. "Because if so. Can I be too?" Asked Bonnie with a slight sound of hope in her voice. "That's up to mistress." Said Ron.

"Bonnie you can only join if you agree to be our pet." Said Sheila as she headed to the bathroom to change. "Then I'm in." Said Bonnie with a wicked smile on her face. All Ron could think was. **When is the other shoe going to drop. Right now I'm more happy than the time that I aced my algebra test.**

Kim just got off the plane at LAX. Wade followed behind. "Now where the Hilton?" Asked Kim as she got her luggage off of the rack.

Author's note. I decided not to go with the Victor cheats on Kim angle. I promise next chapter is strictly devoted to Bonnie/Ron/Sheila loving. Well my birthday went pretty well. But hey it was as good as it could be. We had a party for my step daughter. She turned 10 on wed but decided to have it today. To I turned twenty six to the sound of several children singing bad karaoke. Well that's all for me. I'll write more in the morrow. Thanks for reading. Please review if you wish. Once again thank you all for enjoying this.

Erik


	11. The big naughty bit

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 11

Bonnie was very excited. She never knew that Ron would forgive her so easily. And to top it off she didn't have to hide the fact that she was into to this. All she had to be was Bonnie. Sheila came out of the bathroom in nothing but a g-string. Her hair was tied back almost like a teacher.

"Bonnie. This is not to be questioned. When we are like this, both of you are to refer to me as mistress. And what I say goes. Ron will tell you the safe word. But right now I want to you strip and lay on the bed."

Bonnie complied. "Yes mistress." While Bonnie was stripping, Ron sat there and thought. **This is much better sober. **

Bonnie was one of the people with a skin tone that seemed to scream 'Year long tan.' Her job as a fitness instructor gave her the body of a goddess. Her body was strong but feminine.

It struck Ron as odd, that all the women he's ever fell for looks almost exactly the same. He was snapped out of it when he heard Sheila speak to him.

"Ron go down on her." Sheila in this mode was not to be messed with.

"Yes mistress." He went up to Bonnie and started trailing his tongue down her body until he reached her center. He took a moment to admire her pussy. It was shaved into a pattern of a heart. **Any other situation I would call that cute. But right now I have a job to do.**

He spread her lips and started to attack her clit. Moving faster on her he felt her shudder. While he was going down on her,

Sheila started to kiss her. Bonnie moaned into Sheila's mouth as she felt the signs of orgasm approaching. Sheila climbed on top of Bonnie and started to grind her pelvis in Bonnie's face.

Bonnie responded in kind by licking her fabric covered center.

In between gasps Sheila told Ron. "Take off your clothes. I want that cock in my mouth."

Ron stood up and stripped in record time. Sheila ran her fingers around the base of his erection. "MMMM is that for me?" She purred.

With a light moan, he felt her tongue work the head of his cock. She started to stroke the shaft as she applied pressure with her lips to the head.

He groaned and grabbed a hold of the back of her head. She took his entire length down her throat. She bobbed on his dick while she played with Bonnie's clit. Bonnie moaned into Sheila's g-string.

"Ok how about I take this off and we have some real fun." She said after taking Ron out of her mouth. She got off of the bed and took off her g-string.

She grabbed Bonnie by the hair, and lead her to Ron. "Suck him off, and swallow every drop." Bonnie looked at Sheila and said.

"Yes Mistress." With that, Bonnie got on her knees. She took about half of his length before choking. **Ron's huge. It's been so long since I've done anything like this. **She stopped gagging and decided just to stroke the rest.

With one hand she stroked the remainder of his shaft, and with the other she started to stroke his balls. Moving at a quick rate she started to feel his hands on the back of her head. Before Ron could vocalize it be started to get the tell tale signs of orgasm It wouldn't be long until he came.

Bonnie moved more franticly until she felt the head of his cock expand. With a deep groan he unloaded into her mouth. She took every drop of the surprisingly sweet fluid.

"Did little Bon-Bon like her drinky poo?" Said Sheila in a singsong voice.

"Yes Mistress." Sheila grabbed her and lead her back to the bed.

"Now while Ronnie recharges, you're mine. First I want you to go down on me." Bonnie moved down her body and started to lick her pussy. Sheila could tell this was her first time with a girl. For an amateur she was pretty good. Bonnie inserted a finger into Sheila's pussy while licking her clit. Sheila moved her hips closer to the brunette as she moaned. Sheila felt like every nerve was on fire as she moaned and camed.

While Ron was watching the two women going at it. He felt his member rise to the occasion again. Sheila opened her eyes to notice Ron getting a condom out.

"Wow looks like someone wants more fun. Well then Ron, I want you to fuck Bonnie."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He entered Bonnie's wet pussy from behind while her head was still in Sheila's crotch.

Bonnie let out a loud moan as she felt him fill her. Sheila noticed this and asked her. "How long has it been for you Bonnie?"

The brunette answered. "About four years mistress." After saying that Bonnie let out another loud moan as she felt Ron play with her clit while pumping into her.

Ron spent the next fifteen minuets alternating between Sheila and Bonnie. They had both gotten off several times during the frantic sex session. Ron was building to a orgasm like he never felt before. Sheila noticed the change in rythm and told him.

"Cum in Bonnie." He pulled out of Sheila and entered Bonnie. After several strokes. He let out a loud Groan and unloaded inside of Bonnie.

Pulling out of her, he took off the condom, tied it off and chucked it into the garbage can.

"Did you like that Bonnie?" Asked Sheila as her breathing became calm again.

"Yes I did mistress." Said Bonnie as she went from being flushed all over to her normal skin tone. "You may call me Sheila again. Now Ron did you like it?" Asked Sheila as she noticed that Ron was still hard.

"Yes I did very much so. And I hope it happens again." Bonnie went up to Ron and kissed him soundly. After kissing for about a minuet she went to Sheila and kissed her the exact same way.

"That was my first time with a women. I hope I was good." She told Sheila after breaking the kiss. Sheila spoke up. "For a first timer your a natural. Now I'm just glad you aren't freaked out by this situation. I mean this to both of you. I love you Ron and I am going to be your wife. But with Bonnie, we share her. And from what I can tell is that we both love her. Am I right?"

Ron spoke up then. "I don't know if I can say that I love her right now. But I feel strongly for both of you. Especially Sheila. Bonnie do you mind being shared?"

Bonnie took a moment. "If it's you two. Then sure I don't mind being shared. I mean I hardly know Sheila but I feel strongly for her. And for you Ron I'm glad you have excepted that I'm the mother of your child. Right now I'm more happy than I've been in five years."

After finishing her sentence a knock was heard at the door. Through the door Kim's voice could be heard. "Hey Ron is this your room?"

Author's note. I hope you guys don't mind that this is pretty much a smut chapter. Next chapter Kim finds out Ron's plans for staying in LA. Thanks for reading. Please review

Erik


	12. Kim's here

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 12.

Kim found Ron's room. By the sounds coming from it she decided to knock. She heard Ron rushing to the door. The door opened and Kim was shocked to see both Bonnie and Sheila laying in bed together. "Did I come at a bad time?" Kim asked as she noticed a small pink blur land on her. "Oh hi Rufus. " The mole rat chittered with joy. "Um Kim if you give us a moment to get dressed we'll go somewhere to hang out." Said Ron as he was still processing the previous hours. Kim just said sure and headed to the lobby. Ron went back into the room. He noticed that Sheila and Bonnie were in the shower. "Do you guys mind if I join?" He asked trying to sound as suave as possible. "Sure thing honey. But you have to be in the middle." Said Sheila with a smirk. "Ok now this has to be the weirdest night. I mean not even fifteen minuets after having the best night of sex in a while. Now we have to go and hang out with Kimmie. I wonder if Victor is with them." Said Sheila as she soaped up Bonnie.

"Victor?" Asked Bonnie.

"That's Sheila's cousin" said Ron as he moved to get the shampoo out of his hair. After the shower. They headed down stairs. Kim and Wade sat in the lobby. "Hey Wade. What brings you here?" Asked Ron hoping it wasn't a mission.

"I'm here to go to the G4 studios for a chance to meet Morgan Webb. Kim's here for a couple days of R&R until school starts again." Said the younger genius.

Kim spoke up then. "So when do we get to meet your daughter?"

"Probably tomorrow after school. She's asleep right now. In fact how about we all meet tomorrow around three?" asked Ron with a big yawn as the day's events took it's toll on him. Kim headed to the receptionist for a room. Her and Wade departed after getting their keys. Ron then noticed that it was around eleven. "Wow time flies when you're having fun." Bonnie, Sheila, and him shared a laugh.

The next day. Bonnie got up early to take Ronnie to school. Ron decided to spend the day with Sheila and Kim. They met Kim at the beach. She was in a modest one piece swimsuit while Sheila was back in her lime green Wicked Weasel bikini. Ron stuck to board shorts. Kim asked him after a while. "Ron what is it with you and women lately. It seems like you just get surrounded by them. And to get it straight. Bonnie, You, and Sheila are an item?" Asked Kim trying to process what she saw last night.

"Yeah I guess so. Oh and Kim I know I have to tell you this sometime. I'm not coming back to Middleton."

"What? Why?" Asked Kim as it seemed like all the air was removed from her lungs.

"Because my future is here. I mean I've already got offers for college and beyond. And besides my daughter is here." Said Ron in a matter of fact tone.

"I understand. I'm just going to miss you. But if you feel like you belong here then there's nothing I can really do now is there. Besides all I have to do is get used to it. I mean it took me long enough to get used to you and Sheila." Said Kim as she noticed a smile light up on Ron's face.

Ron hugged Kim. "Thank you for understanding." They held the hug for a couple of seconds. Then Ron ran to join Sheila. Kim sat there for a moment on the beach collecting her thoughts. **I'm just glad to see Ron happy. Even if I'm not in his future.**

At about three they headed to Bonnie's house. They were greated by Ronnie at the door. "DADDY!" the five year old screamed as she launched herself into Ron's arms.

"Did you have fun at school Ronnie?" Asked Ron as he hugged his daughter.

"Yeah. Is that Kim Possible? I see her on tv." Said Ronnie as she climbed out of Ron's arms.

"Yes I am." Kim said as she looked at Ron's daughter. Kim was amazed at how much Veronica looked like her father. Save for Bonnie's eyes. As Kim was introducing herself to Ronnie, Bonnie came out.

"Hey Kim how are you?" Bonnie asked with a small since of trepidation. Because the last time they met was when Kim shattered her jaw.

"I'm ok. And Bonnie I guess I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have broken your jaw like that. I was just mad. I know it's not a very good reason. But I'm sorry." Kim said as all the anger she felt towards Bonnie melted as she played with Ronnie.

"I guess this is the week for apologies. I've already said I'm sorry to Ron for all the things I did to him. And now you. I except. I mean the past is the past. But I'm glad we have all learned from our mistakes." Said Bonnie with a large smile on her face. Ronnie asked her mom.

"Can we go to the park today? Can we mommy?" Asked the five year old as she ran to her mother.

"I don't see why not. Are you guys up for it?" Asked Bonnie as she hugged her daughter.

"Sure" everyone said at once.

Author's note.

I feel that after five years everyone would seek forgiveness for their mistakes. And all it took for Kim was to look at Ron's child. Well tell me what you think of this. I'm turning it more and more fluffy aren't I. Well I guess that's the way it goes. Please read and review. Thank you

Erik


	13. A day at the park

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 13.

The park was teaming with life. It seemed like everyone in LA decided it was time for a park outing. Ron and Ronnie found a spot near the small pond. The pond was right in the middle of the park Ron and Ronnie laid out a blanket near the edge of the pond. Bonnie and Sheila started laing out picnic supplies. Kim just stared in awe as she saw how well they worked as a family. It seemed like a relationship like that would be odd. But it seemed to work for Ron. Kim went up to Ron and Ronnie. "Hey Ronnie. Would you like to play with this boat with me?" She said as she pulled out a small remote controlled boat out of her back pack.

"Sure Aunt Kim!" Said the over excited five year old.

"Aunt Kim?" Kim said while looking in Ron's direction.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and started to set up a grill. Kim and Ronnie played for about fifteen minuets while Ron got the fire going. Bonnie and Sheila started to toss a Frisbee around. The after noon slowly turned to evening. Ron was just finishing grilling up several steaks and various vegetables. Rufus popped out of his pocket and was steadily working on eating a block of cheese. Kim had enjoyed the day so much that she forgot to call Wade. The Kimmunacator haled her with the all to familiar four beep tone. "What's up Wade?" Kim asked as the image of the sixteen year old genius came on the screen.

"Nothing much Kim. Oh my god Morgan Webb is by far hotter in person than she is on screen. I can't believe she knew who I was. Just because I practically designed the network system for G4. It was so cool. Well you seem to be having fun. I'll talk to you later. I'm coming Morgan." Was the last thing she heard as the screen went blank.

Victor was just finishing up another day at the office. Barbra was fired earlier that morning after the tape surfaced. Victor felt kinda bad for getting her fired. But he figured that the new replacement wouldn't try to hit on him every ten seconds. After getting to his house he decided to call up Kim. After about three rings she picked up. "Hey Kim how's it going in LA?" Asked Victor as he relished the sound of her voice.

"Pretty good. Ron is having a ball with his daughter. Oh and Sheila and him have a new person in their lives." Said Kim as it sounded like she was outside in a very public place.

"Another one?" Asked Victor as he put on his sleep pants and sat on the couch.

"Bonnie. Now it's a three way split. Ron's either lucky or suicidal. It's all according what time of the month it is for them." Kim said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Can I speak to Sheila real fast?" Asked Victor as he started to flip channels on TV.

"Sure, here she is." Said Kim as she handed the phone to Sheila.

"Hey Vic what's up?" Asked Sheila.

"You all seem to keep on growing. Now it's you, Ron, Bonnie, and Ron's daughter. What next? Don't tell me you have eyes for Kim." Said Victor with more than a hint of humor in his voice.

"She's not my type. Besides I'm surprised that Ron proposed to me. And with Bonnie it's a bonus. Besides relationships like this seem to work here. Oh did I tell you. Ron and I are moving here." Sheila said in a rapid pace.

"Moving? Cool well I guess I'll have to wave my no west coast policy. If I want to visit." In the back ground he heard the sound of a small child. "Hey Sheila! You promised that you'd play with me." Sheila then said.

"Well duty calls. I'll call you later Vicky." He heard the sound of the phone being passed back to Kim as he heard Sheila say. "I'm coming Ronnie."

"I'm back." said Kim as she let out a small laugh. "Not even knowing her for three days and that child already has Ron and Sheila wrapped around her little finger. And she's working on me."

"Hey children have that effect on people. I miss you Kim, you know that right?" Said Victor as he heard the tell tale sign of his cell phone running out of power. "Well I hate to cut this short. But the phone's running out of juice. Well I'll talk to you later. I love you." Said Victor as he searched for his charging dock.

"I love you too. I'll call you later on as well." Said Kim as she heard the click of the other line going dead.

Author's note: Another one down and several more to go. I hope Y'all liked this one. Hopefully I can get my beta to work on this one as well. If he doesn't mind that is. I need all the help I can get. Thanks for reading. Please review if you wish. Thanks

Erik.


	14. Nightmares and help

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 14.

Bonnie was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her sheets were wrapped around her very tightly. She dreamed of him. The Dream always started the same, at the beginning. Three years ago she met Jason Wilcox. He was helping out at the same soup kitchen that she was. They hit it off, and after a while started dating. He was three years older than her. And he seemed to like Ronnie. After dating for about two months. They got a place. That's when the beatings started. First it was an accident that left her with a bruise near her eye. Then came the threats. "If you even think of leaving me! I'll kill you and your entire family!" after six months of hell. She had finally had enough. The police came during the day and brought him in. He was charged with six counts of battery and several of abuse. But that still didn't stop the nightmares. "Oh! I see. You've replaced me. That's not going to stop me from finding you. I'll kill you and that bastard spawn of yours." He yelled at her emphasizing each word with a slap across her face.

"Ron will stop you. He loves Ronnie and me." Screamed out a very frightened Bonnie.

"Oh he loves you does he. What does a useless slut like you do to deserve love. Nothing I tell you. NOTHING!" Yelled Jason as he pulled out a gun. "And for such lies. I know the perfect punishment." He aimed the gun at Ronnie. Bonnie watched in horror as the bullet ripped through Ronnie's skull. Bonnie woke up with a start and did the first thing that came to mind. She called Ron.

Ron and Sheila were fast asleep when the phone rang. Sheila picked up on the third ring. "He-hello better make this snappy you just woke me up." She just barely registered the voice on the other end.

"Sheila it's me Bonnie. Can I talk to Ron?" Said a very frantic Bonnie.

"Ron. Phone it's some kinda bunny rabbit wanting to talk to you." as soon as the phone was handed to Ron, Sheila passed right back out.

"Hello? What's going on?" Asked Ron as he started to get a semblance of thought.

"It's Bonnie. I know it's late. It's going to sound silly, but I had a bad dream." Said Bonnie calming down a little. "It was about an ex boyfriend. I met him about a year and a half after I moved here." With that she recanted the relationship, all the way to what he did in her dream.

Ron nodded and told her to go on. He then said. "Bonnie I know it was a very vivid dream. But I want you to know that no matter what I'll protect you and Ronnie. I'm here for everyone that I love."

"I know that Ron. But it seems like that every time I get happy or start to allow my self to feel like that. I dream about him." Said Bonnie as she sobbed for a few moments.

"He's in jail. And I want you to know that I am not going to kill him but I'm going to make him suffer for everything he's done to you." Hearing that seemed to reassure Bonnie just a little.

"Well Ron, It's three in the morning. I guess I'll talk to you later. Thank you for listening. I love you." Said Bonnie as she hung up the phone.

Ron just thought. **I guess it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops for her either. Wait did she just say that she loved me.**

The next morning. Bonnie came up to their hotel room after dropping off Ronnie at school. After three knocks she saw the door open. Seeing Ron in the doorway she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She gave him the strongest bear hug that she could do.

"Uh Bonnie it's nice seeing you too. But could you mind loosening up a bit. I'm loosing circulation to my lower half of my body." Said Ron as she loosened her grip.

"Thank you." Said Bonnie in a very shy manner.

"For what?" he asked

"For helping me with my nightmare. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Ronnie." Said Bonnie as a tear made it's way down her face.

"As long as Sheila and I are here. Nothing is going to happen to Ronnie or you." Said Ron. Sheila popped up from the couch.

"YEAH!" Sheila exclaimed. It was echoed by a smaller voice belonging to Rufus.

Bonnie blushed at the show of protection. "Ron what can I do to make up for waking you up at two in the morning?" Asked Bonnie as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Could you maybe help me go house hunting. I love this hotel room but three hundred a week is a bit much for this small a place." Said Ron with a sheepish grin.

"Sure. I say we check Beverly Hills first." Said Bonnie as she spun her keys around her finger.

Author's note: I thought I'd add a wee bit of back story for Bonnie. I'm thinking about doing a small series about that relationship. But it would defiantly be after I finish this one. So I leave that one up to you. Please review when you get the chance. Thank you for all the great praise.

Erik


	15. My Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor do I own the by far cooler Shego. I'm just using them for this story. Ron and Bonnie aren't mine as well. Victor, and Veronica are mine. Disney owns the rest. This is a sequel to my other Fic, Villains are people too. So you might want to read that before this one. Mild lemony goodness will be found in this story. And a bit of the ole whip. Mmmmmmm whippings. This is the final chapter to this part. This one is going to be written a little differently than the others. It's mainly in first person. And told from Ronnie's perspective. I hope you all think that this is a good ending. Alright on with the show.

LA Dreaming

Chapter 15.

My Family.

By. Veronica Rockwaller-Stoppable

This is going to be a very interesting paper Mrs. Jenkins. First off my family is made up of Me, my dad, and my moms. Yes I mean moms in the since of two. It's called a polyamours relationship, or something like that. My family didn't really start until ten years ago when my dad married my second mom. I was seven at the time. From what I can remember, mommy was making sure that my dress was wrinkle free. I kept on saying that I wanted to go play. We sat in the church for a couple of hours trying to make sure that we were perfect. I saw my dad pacing back and forth. "Daddy why are you shaking?" I asked as he got a bad case of the jitters. To my mind it seemed like this was one big party. But later on I knew that it was the second most important day of his life. The first being as he told me was when he found out he was my dad. After he hyperventilated into a paper bag, we headed to the chapel Mom was dressed in a periwinkle dress, while I was in green. Dad was in a tux. We waited for Sheila to walk down the aisle Her brother Hego walked her down. She was in a dark green dress with a black pattern down the side. After the ceremony, I was asked to come up. Being seven my first thought was that of. "What did I do? Am I in trouble?" The rabbi just laughed. He told me that dad had planed something special that involved both me and my mom. The Rabbi said. "Ron told me that the adoption was final yesterday. So now I would like to present Miss. Veronica Kimberly Rockwaller-Stoppable." He said. The crowd clapped their hands as I was given a ring that looked like the one that dad and Sheila were wearing. Mom was given one too. So that's when my family officially started. Now to talk about them now. My dad is the host of a cooking/talk show. Snack and Chat has been on the air for nine years now. He's one of the best dad's in the world, strike that he is the best. My first mom is the owner of a gym and fitness club. She's been happy for so long that it makes me glad that dad found us playing on the beach so long ago. My other mom, I refuse to call her Sheila. Even though she insists well acts like it at least. Is a stunt person for several film companies. We live in a house in Beverly Hills. Some of my friends think it's weird for me to have two moms. But I enjoy every minuet of it. My dad's best friend is Kim Possible. She's so cool. I'm doing what she used to do at my age. I go on missions all over the world. With my best friend Andrew Pinsky. We save the world at least once a week. Also my family has one more member. Cleo, she's a naked mole rat. Dad's pet Rufus died several years ago but not before finding someone to mate with. Cleo, most of the time just lives in my pocket and for some odd reason has a lust for cheese that is unmatched by anyone else in the world. Well that's about it for my family. I think that having a family like mine is most interesting. I mean, I have the love of not just one mom but two.

Ronnie went up to her teacher's desk and turned in her paper. "Well Ms. Rockwaller-Stoppable, I'm glad that you decided to complete this one on time." Said her teacher as she read over the paper.

"Well I do save the world a lot. I mean it's not like any of my other stuff is that late." Said Ronnie in a defensive manner.

"You're last paper was two weeks late. And that was after the extensions." Said her teacher.

"Well ummm ok you win. I'll try to do better next time." Said a defeated Ronnie.

"Look at your friend Andrew. He turns in everything on time and he's doing th exact same thing that you do." Said her teacher.

"But he's the son of a mad scientist turned DJ." Said Ronnie.

"You've got a point there."

After school, Ronnie headed home. She pulled her scooter into the garage of her house. She noticed that her second mom was home. "Hey mom. No stunt work today?" Said Ronnie as she headed to the kitchen for some orange juice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm Sheila." Said Sheila in a mock offended tone.

"As many times as you wish, but I'm still calling you mom." Said Ronnie before she blew a raspberry.

Just then the door opened and in walked Ronnie's mom. "Hey Ron-Ron, how was school." Asked Bonnie Rockwaller-Stoppable. She chose to add the hyphen on everything save for government documents.

"It was ok. I got another lecture from the teacher on my late assignments. Also cheer leading practice went well." Said Ronnie as she finished her juice.

"I still find it odd that history has repeated it's self." Said Bonnie as she hugged her daughter. "Oh and Kim and Victor are coming to visit next week."

"Cool. I love it when aunt Kim visits." Said Ronnie.

Author's note:

Well that's it for this one. I thought I would try to do a epilogue a little differently than every one else. I hope that you guys liked this part of my VAPT series of stories. My next planned one is going to be a prequel to the first one. It's going to be a bit darker and more angsty. I hope y'all dig that one as well. Oh and if anyone wants to use any of my characters in a fic, just e-mail me and ask. Thanks for reading. And please review.

Erik


End file.
